The Search for Treasure Planet
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Captain Long John Silver has been searching for the loot of a thousand worlds for several years. With the help of his daughter, Stormy, and a young kid named Jim, he might just make it. Too bad he's a pirate, as he might have to kill someone he cares about to get the treasure. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. To Begin an Adventure

Okay guys! This is something new! Now, since Season 2 of W.I.T.C.H. Gx is delayed until some other projects get completed (seriously, I can't keep doing the same two filters ALL the time).

Now, I've said I'm doing Treasure Planet with an OC, followed by Gohan as apart of the Avengers. These two are going alongside Takato's Time Travel Fic, then a few other ideas will follow after that, so yeah…

Time to get started. These one isn't going to take that many chapters, so it'll go relatively fast. Now, let's get started shall we?

No OCs for this, well not really… Only OC is the one in the fic, and I'm gonna explain some of her backstory a bit later. So, until then…

Disclaimer: RedDragonForce 1 doesn't own Treasure Planet. He only owns the OC in this story.

(Story Begin)

(Chapter Begin)

It was a normal day as usual, pillaging another ship as usual. Stormy lost count after awhile. It was the fifth one that week, but this one was special. The captain held the one sphere that would lead them to the ultimate treasure: Treasure Planet. The Loot of a Thousand Worlds, or so the legend said. Her father had been looking for it for longer than she had been alive; at least that's what he told her. The Captain of the ship, Billy Bones, had managed to get to an escape ship and left the ransacked ship behind.

"Hey, Captain!" said Stormy, "Bones is getting away!"

"Fire the cannons!" replied Captain John Silver, her father, "MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET AWAY!"

One of the pirates that stayed on the ship turned the cannon and fired, nicking the ship and disabling the engines, forcing it to crash land into the nearest planet, which happened to be Montresser.

The whole crew got back to the ship and headed after the wounded Captain. When they landed, they noticed they were at an inn. Strange… but not a problem, given that they weren't going to have a problem getting the sphere from whoever lived there, since they were civilians. The Crew started their assault, with Captain Silver in the lead. Stormy held back, hearing a noise from around back. Stormy headed around the inn, only for an animal drawing a cart to fly by in front of her. She was only able to catch a glimpse of who was driving, but it was enough to tell who had just left.

"Stormy!" demanded Silver, "Why d'you let them go!?"

"Cool it dad," replied Stormy, a little miffed that he gets angry VERY easily, "I got a look at who they were."

"And, what does that tell us?" asked Silver.

"It tells us our next move," replied Stormy.

"Then where do we go!?" demanded Scroop, the Scorpion who was third in command.

"Montresser Space Port," explained Stormy, "We need to look for a voyage wanting volunteers. Sponsored by one Doctor Delbert Doppler, specifically."

"Why him?" asked Silver.

"I recognized his face, and he's the only one with enough respect, and money, to get a ship financed and ready within the week. Let's get going," said Stormy.

"You heard her," said Silver, "To the Space Port!"

(AN1)

* * *

It wasn't that hard, acting as upstanding crew, but it still took nearly a week to get the ship ready for when the Doctor, who funded this voyage, alongside a kid, which Stormy also recognized from that night, if only briefly. She noticed them heading to the Captain's quarters, before heading down to check on her dad.

"So, how's supper coming along?" asked Stormy, "The crew will probably be hungry in about an hour."

"It's not bad; I'm just hoping…" replied Silver, before being cut off by First Mate Mr. Arrow walking in with the boy from before. Silver stopped what he was doing and cleaned up slightly to greet the newcomer.

"Mr. Silver?" said Mr. Arrow, getting their attention, "Ms. Silver?"

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir," said Mr. Silver, cleaning off his knife and left hand on his apron, changing his knife into his robotic hand before continuing while bowing, "bringing in such fine folk into my humble galley. Why, if we'd known there'd be such company, I'd've tucked in me shirt!"

"Come off it, Dad, you're embarrassing me" replied Stormy, tugging his apron out, "Sorry about him. The name is Stormy Silver and this is my father, John. Mr. Arrow, who do we have here?"

Stormy took a good look at Jim, before feeling something stir within her. She adverted her gaze before the feeling became too much and instead focused on Mr. Arrow.

"A Cyborg," gasped Jim in a whisper, barely being heard by Stormy.

'Oh crap, Bones blabbed on us,' thought Stormy, though the others couldn't tell, as her face masked her emotions brilliantly.

"This is Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage," replied Mr. Arrow, while none-to-subtly pushing the dog-man forward.

"That's quite the suit you got there, Doc," said Mr. Silver, using his robotic eye's scanning mode to get some specs on it.

"Um… thanks, love the eye…" replied Doctor Doppler, trying to cover himself from the red eye scanning him, before moving Jim forward with even less subtly than Mr. Arrow did with him. Anything to put something or someone between that eye and him, "By the way, this is Jim Hawkins."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hawkins," started John, moving his hand forward to shake Jim's, only for it to be five fingers of dangerous weapons instead.

"DAD!" yelled Stormy, putting his hand down, "Don't slice and dice our new shipmate. It's rude, not to mention grounds for dismissal from the journey."

"My apologies," said Silver, pulling his hand back, changing it into the regular robotic hand, "That happens sometimes…"

"And sometimes on purpose! Go back to making supper already!" said Stormy, trying to push her father away from the lad, it wouldn't do not to gain his trust, "Sorry about him. Nice to meet you."

Jim stiffly shook her hand, not once taking his eyes of her father's mechanical parts.

"Don't be intimidated by this hunk of hardware," said Silver, cutting up a few items for the soup, almost cutting his hand off in the process, "it does come in handy at times."

He finished off his presentation by adding a few eggs and stirring it up before heating it and adding it to the soup mix. A little bit of seasoning, and the soup was done. He poured up two bowls and handed them to the newcomers, "Have a bit of me famous 'Bonzabeast Stew', won't ya?"

Doppler tasted it a bit of it, and found it enjoyable, "A little tangy, yet slightly robust."

"It's an old family recipe," replied Silver smoothly.

Suddenly, an eye peeked out at that exact moment, giving the cue for Stormy.

"In fact, that's part of the old family!" she joked, before both Silvers chuckled a bit. That was a classic joke indeed.

"We're just pulling your leg," said Silver while he plucked the eye and ate it.

"My apologies," said Stormy, trying to cover her giggles, giving a spoon to Jim, "My dad can be such a joker sometimes."

"Thanks," said Jim, a bit reserved, taking the spoon.

"Go on now, Jimbo," said Silver, moving towards him, "Try some yourself."

Before Jim could take a bite however, the spoon seemed to move on its own and ate the mouthful that it was carrying before changing into a blob with eyes.

"Of course," sighed Stormy, the one spoon she picks up.

"There you are, Morphy," said Silver, as 'Morphy' turned into a straw and slurped up the rest of the soup, "I was wondering where you were hiding!"

"What is he?" asked Jim, as Morphy got a good look at him before changing into a mini-Jim and mimicked his movements.

"His species is a Morph," explained Stormy, "or, at least from what we know. He's the only one we've ever seen."

"I rescued him on Proteus One," said Silver, "the fella took a shine to me and he and I have been together ever since. Several years at that; heck, even longer than little Stormy's been with me."

"Strange that…" said Stormy, looking curious at Morph's actions.

"What is?" asked Jim, as Morphy snuggled with him for a few seconds.

"He hasn't taken a shine to someone so soon since, well, me," explained John, "Took a few weeks before he started trusting Stormy, and she's me daughter!"

Suddenly, the bell rang, giving the signal for final preparations before launch to be completed.

"Dr. Doppler, would you like to observe the launch?" asked Mr. Arrow.

"WOULD I!?" exclaimed Doppler, excited as a young boy meeting his idol, "Does an active Galactic Nucleus have super luminal jets!?"

His joke was met with the same expression on four faces: Not funny.

"I'll follow you," said Doppler, thoroughly embarrassed now.

Mr. Arrow turned and stopped Jim from following the two of them.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here, in your charge, Mr. Silver," said Mr. Arrow.

"BUT!" complained both Silver and Jim.

"Captain's orders," countered Mr. Arrow with such ferocity that intimidated them into silence, "See to it that the new cabin boy stays busy."

"Yes sir, Mr. Arrow," said Stormy, attempting to diffuse any more anger out of him.

"Thank you, Ms. Silver," replied Mr. Arrow, before heading up to the deck.

"Stormy, what are you doing?" asked John, "I'm in charge of this here Galley!"

"Dad, get used to it! Jim is our new co-worker. Like it or not, deal with it," replied Stormy, before she went over to wash some dirty pots and pans.

(AN2)

"Whatever," added Jim, not liking the situation more than John.

"I'm just a humble Cyborg," said John, trying to make conversation, "I can't argue against direct orders from a Captain like that."

"Yeah," agreed Jim, before noticing something familiar, "Ya'know, these purps are kinda like the ones back home… on Montresser. You ever been there?"

Stormy just rolled her eyes at the obvious disguised question, since all three kinda already knew the answer.

"Can't say that I have, Jimbo," replied Silver, "These are probably imported from the surface. Closest availability in these parts, no?"

"True, but," replied Jim, "Come to think of it, just before I left, I met this old guy. He was, let's see, he was looking for an old friend of his. A Cyborg friend that is."

"Really?" asked Silver.

"Yeah, what was that old salamander's name?" asked Jim, feigning hard thinking by bringing the purp up to his forehead, before continuing, "Oh, Bones. That's his name, Billy Bones."

"Bones?" wondered John, trying hard not to reveal himself, his cyborg parts not making it too easy, "Can't say I know any lizard by that name. Billy's a common name, and Bones? Well, there's a thousand Bones in this Galaxy. Nevertheless, it must be a different Cyborg. In fact, just in the past week alone we saw four others traveling through the spaceport on our time off. Isn't that right, Stormy?"

"I counted five," replied Stormy, moving to another pot, as she had listened in on the conversation from the beginning.

Just then, a whistle blew.

"Get ready to cast off," called out Mr. Arrow from up top.

"Ah, get out of here. Go see the launch, you two, there'll be plenty to do once we cast off," informed Mr. Silver.

"You sure dad?" asked Stormy, as Jim was already heading up the stairs.

"Just keep an eye on him, dear," said John, feeding a cookie to Morphy, "We can't have him wandering into trouble, now can we?"

Stormy smiled; truly it was one of her better traits, undercover work.

"Sure thing dad," replied Stormy, before heading upstairs.

It didn't take long before the R.L.S. Legacy was in the sun, absorbing sunlight for it's Solar Sails. Unfortunately, they soon left the gravitational field of the spaceport, allowing them to float for a few moments before the Artificial Gravity was engaged, bringing everyone back down. Jim and Stormy landed safely, as did everyone else besides Doppler, the poor guy.

"South by Southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, bearing 2-1-0-0," informed the Captain.

"Yes Captain," replied Mr. Turnbuckle, the helmsman at the wheel.

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow," continued Captain Amelia.

"Take her away," informed Mr. Arrow through a pipe that connected to a lower level.

"Brace yourself, kid," said Stormy, holding onto a railing connected to the mast.

"You kidding? I go faster on a jet board," replied Jim, as he headed to the side railing as the ship took off and jumped up onto the ropes.

It didn't take long to get out of range from Montresser and out into deep space. There, they ran into hundreds of orcas galacticus.

"I've never seen so many at once in my life before," said Stormy, heading to Jim's side of the ship, looking both above and below.

As soon as _that_ excitement was over, John called over to them.

"JIMBO! I've got two new friends for you to meet," said Silver, before pulling out a mop and bucket from behind his back, "Say hello to Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket."

(AN3)

"Yippee," replied Jim, 'enthusiastically'.

"Stormy, you and me need to get back to the galley. Supper needs to be finished soon!" added John, heading back to the galley himself.

"Be right there!" replied Stormy, before turning sheepishly to Jim, "Sorry, Jim. Gotta go."

"It's okay," replied Jim, shrugging his shoulders, "It's nothing I'm not used to."

Stormy turned to head off while Jim got started on mopping when another crew member walked by, one of his four arms hitting Jim. He turned around and glared at Jim.

"Watch it, twerp!" he said rudely.

"Hey!" interrupted Stormy; hearing the shove, turning around, "Move along, bucko!"

The crewman turned to glare at Stormy, receiving a knowing glare in return, before he wisely moved on. Jim got back to mopping before noticing some crewman whispering from the other side of the deck. They stopped when one of them noticed him and got the other two to shut up and they all looked at him.

"What are you looking at, weirdo," said one of them, before his 'head' walked off his body onto the barrel they were hanging around.

The body suddenly had a face that started to talk as well, "Yeah, weirdo!"

Then Stormy heard the last voice she wanted to hear on this voyage. Scroop decided to head down the side ladder that Jim was previously on and got in his face.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business," he said seriously.

"Why?" quipped Jim, alarming Stormy, "You got something to hide, bright eyes?"

"Maybe your ears don't work so well," continued Scroop, getting in his face, pulling him off the ground.

"Yeah, (cough)" replied Jim, just to irritate the scorpion even more, "to bad my nose works just fine."

"Why you impudent little…" started Scroop, putting Jim up against a mast.

"HEY!" said Stormy, getting between them and grabbing Scroop's hand that was holding onto Jim, "Leave him alone! If you guys don't want eavesdroppers, then take your conversation elsewhere!" demanded Stormy.

(AN4)

"Looks like the little girl wants in on this, doesn't she?" taunted Scroop, getting cheers from the other crewmates. He let go of Jim and turned both claws on Stormy, who backed up ever so slightly as to not get 'pinched' by those claws.

"What?" smirked Stormy, as she continued to back up from Scroop, "Can't handle sound advice?"

"I wouldn't be threatening my daughter, if I were you," interrupted John Silver, grabbing Scroop's left claw with his mechanical hand, in a pincer-like vice, "Otherwise, you'd see just how much 'pressure' this 'cook' can give."

Silver upped the tightness of the grip when he said 'pressure', just for emphasis.

"What's all this, then?" demanded Mr. Arrow, getting everyone's attention, "You know the rules. There will be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

"Transparently, Mr. Arrow," replied Scroop, after getting a meaningful look from Mr. Silver, though Jim wasn't paying attention.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow," 'praised' John, sending the other crewmates back to work, "A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!"

"Thanks, Dad," said Stormy, looking grateful.

"What have I told you about picking your fights, Stormy?" reprimanded Silver, "And you, Jimbo. I gave you a job to do!"

"And I was doing it until that… that bug," started Jim.

"Belay that!" countered John, "Now, you better get this deck swabbed spotless by the time I return, and heaven help you if you don't! Stormy, get back to the kitchen and resume your duties!"

"Yes, dad," replied Stormy, giving her dad a somewhat dark look, before heading back to the galley.

* * *

A few minutes later, John entered the galley to find his daughter and all his crew waiting on him.

"So, we're all here," said John, as the lookout rushed in and took his place at a table, "Now, let me be frank about this: HAVE YOU ALL GONE COMPLETELY BLOOMIN' MAD!?"

He changed his hand into a sword and took a few swipes, forcing his crew to duck or be beheaded, before continuing on, "After all that work we put into making ourselves looking like an upstanding crew, you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time!?"

"The boy was sniffing about," explained Scroop.

"Like hell he was," said Stormy, walking up next to her father, facing Scroop, "The moment any of you saw him, you could just have easily walked away and continued your conversation elsewhere. No need to start any commotion with him!"

"She right!" agreed John, "so just stick to the plan from now on, you bug-brained TWIT! And don't be worried about the boy. I'll have him run so ragged, he wouldn't even have time to think twice other than doing what I say."

With that, he dismissed everyone back to their posts, before noticing his daughter looking put out as she sighed a bit overdramatically.

"Now, darling, don't be pulling that act with me!" said John, "I raised you now!"

"Yeah, your perfect little actress," replied Stormy, turning on him, "thirteen years I've been with ya; only two of them as your second-in-command! I can't keep doing this."

"Now, dearie," said John, "This is the last trip. After we get ourselves that portion of treasure, we can do whatever we want. You and me, together, riding the stars with no one to answer to!"

"After everything we've been through to get this far, everything YOU'VE been through?" countered Stormy, "I'm not even sure this treasure will be worth it."

"Now see here," said Silver, stepping closer to her, "You stow that talk. If it weren't for you, I'd still be chasing false leads instead of finding Bones when I did. This will be worth it. The loot of a thousand worlds! Can you even imagine what that'll bring us?"

"Not enough," replied Stormy, looking away from her father before heading to the back room, where they were staying on the ship.

Silver sighed. Stormy had been getting a bit more agitated with him and his crew lately. He didn't understand what was going on, and the fact that she was currently a teenage girl didn't help matters. He often wondered what life would have been like if he hadn't found her that day, thirteen years ago. Somehow, he just couldn't imagine life right now without his eighteen-year-old daughter keeping him in line.

(AN5)

He finished up in the galley and took the leftovers to throw overboard when he noticed Jim finishing up, and having done a good job of it too. He smiled, having thought of a brilliant excuse to get Jim to follow everything he said to the letter, and maybe then some. It wasn't easy at first: the topic about Jim's father, Mr. Hawkins, making it awkward, especially seeing that Silver recognized the name, but he couldn't place it. After that, he was able to coax Jim into listening him, though he wouldn't be going easy on him, something Jim was just asking for. The voyage had just begun, and it looked like it was going to be a _**long**_ one.

(Chapter End)

Yep, it will be. But this story won't be, unless I can lengthen it! Alrighty guys, that's the first chapter of my new story. Digimon is next, then back here for another chapter.

Stay tuned, and I hope you guys like this! (More explanations will come. It's THAT kind of story…)

Author Notes are next!

AN1: What!? A, she's a girl; B, She's SMART; (that's gonna come into play later on.); and C, She pays attention to where they are and who's who in that part of the system.

AN2: That's never said, yet always done where I work. Seriously, I work in Dietary and have experienced this very thing more than once.

AN3: As if there isn't ENOUGH reminders about Dietary work… Why did write this fic again? (LOLZ!)

AN4: Again, she's SMART! Seriously, that would have avoided the whole situation. It's not like they're on a big ship or something and can head to another level… Let me restate that earlier comment, she's the ONLY smart pirate on that vessel, except perhaps John Silver.

AN5: Simple Math (people scream) (RDF1: GET OVER IT, you lunatics. Math is math, not evil incarnate) points to her being five when John Silver found her. Let me know what you think of this in the reviews.

Alright, now that this has been started, time for Digimon once more!

Later,

RDF1


	2. And trouble Starts Brewing!

Alright, here we go again!

Treasure Planet, part 2!

Time for some more dialogue and an extensive version of a montage. No, seriously, the montage is basically at the beginning that pretty much gets them there except for one other scene that is later.

Anyone and everyone who is a fan of 'I'm Still Here' is welcome to listen to it. I won't be putting it in, even to extend the word count, mainly because I'm having conversations fill the void.

So, until the end of the chapter…

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Treasure Planet! See other chapters for details.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_With that, he dismissed everyone back to their posts, before noticing his daughter looking put out as she sighed a bit overdramatically._

"_Now, darling, don't be pulling that act with me!" said John, "I raised you now!"_

"_Yeah, your perfect little actress," replied Stormy, turning on him, "thirteen years I've been ya; only two of them as your second-in-command! I can't keep doing this."  
"Now, dearie," said John, "This is the last trip. After we get ourselves that portion of treasure, we can do whatever we want. You and me, together, riding the stars with no one to answer to!"_

"_After everything we've been through to get this far, everything YOU'VE been through?" countered Stormy, "I'm not even sure this treasure will be worth it."_

"_Now see here," said Silver, stepping closer to her, "You stow that talk. If it weren't for you, I'd still be chasing false leads instead of finding Bones when I did. This will be worth it. The loot of a thousand worlds! Can you even imagine what that'll bring us?"_

"_Not enough," replied Stormy, looking away from her father before heading to the back room, where they were staying on the ship._

_Silver sighed. Stormy had been getting a bit more agitated with him and his crew lately. He didn't understand what was going on, and the fact that she was currently a teenage girl didn't help matters. He often wondered what life would have been like if he hadn't found her that day, thirteen years ago. Somehow, he just couldn't imagine life right now without his eighteen-year-old daughter keeping him in line._

_He finished up in the galley and took the leftovers to throw overboard when he noticed Jim finishing up, and having done a good job of it too. He smiled, having thought of a brilliant excuse to get Jim to follow everything he said to the letter, and maybe then some. It wasn't easy at first: the topic about Jim's father, Mr. Hawkins, making it awkward, especially seeing that Silver recognized the name, but he couldn't place it. After that, he was able to coax Jim into listening him, though he wouldn't be going easy on him, something Jim was just asking for. The voyage had just begun, and it looked like it was going to be a __**long**__ one._

(Recap End)

Over the next few weeks, as the journey progressed, Silver didn't let Jim go five minutes alone, always watching over him like a hawk, or leaving her or Morphy to look after him while he resumed duties in the galley. One day, he had Jim clean off the Space Barnacles off the underside of the ship. To her credit, Stormy never did figure out how Space Barnacles, let alone thousands of them, got caught on their ship in such a short amount of time. It felt really bizarre. As the days wore on, Jim continued to learn under Silver's tutelage, even though he tried not to show it and Stormy found herself respecting his resilience. Not many could go that many days without snapping. One day, Jim was finishing up a stack of plates when Silver brought him a thousand pots and pans to wash as well. Not long after Silver left, Stormy joined him, wanting to help out, and get a chance to talk to him alone. They didn't have many since most of the times they spent together they were above deck, where any of the pirate crew could see her, and she didn't want to appear weak or soft around them. She earned her second-in-command after all.

"So, Jim," said Stormy, trying to make conversation as she scrubbed a pan that had baked some pies the previous night, "You got a REAL reason for going on his voyage?"

"Well, promise you won't tell the crew, will you?" asked Jim.

"No problem there. They like me less than you," replied Stormy, being careful with her words, she didn't want to reveal any unwanted secrets.

"Truth be told," started Jim, "I'm the one that found and unlocked the map we're following. I'm the only one able to do it apparently. I just had a knack for it, but I can't explain how…"

"That's some reason, and with some of these guys running around like they are, the Captain didn't want it known either. That's good. It also explains where you go for ten minutes every day or so."

"Yeah, got to keep updating the course as best I can. We can't go wandering off or else we risk getting lost forever."

"Had a time or two like that. It's never fun. Luckily, my dad's a Cyborg, and can pretty much find his way to inhabited planets. In case we didn't tell you sooner, my dad and I had been travellers, looking to make some money to support ourselves with."

"I can understand. My home got burned down and I'm looking to rebuild it, better than it was before. And now that I'm getting closer, I can feel my future becoming brighter."

"That's pretty good," chuckled Stormy, she could really admire Jim's drive. It reminded her of John's; something she could relate to, "I can't say much about my future. I'm still unsure of where I'm gonna be. I know I can't stay with my dad forever, but then again you can tell how he can be…"

"All too much," replied Jim, chuckling as well, moving to another pan, "And I'm sorry, for, well, spending so much time with your dad. I know you two are close."

"No problem at all. I'm not jealous or anything," informed Stormy with a smile, "I'm glad he has someone other than me to spend time with. I've been waiting for a break, even if it's temporary, from dad. Speaking of which, how's your dad taking you traveling off into space at such young age?"

Jim stopped scrubbing for a bit, remembering his times with his own father, being minimalistic as best.

"He… left us some time ago," responded Jim after a minute or two, "He was always travelling and never got to spend much time at home, maybe a day-and-a-half at best. One morning, he left without saying a word to me and I can only imagine what he said that made my mother so upset. I ran after him best I could. I barely made it to the dock in time, but it was still too late. I called out to him as the ship left the dock, but there was no answer."

Stormy was fighting tears in her eyes. That was one of the most despondent tales she had ever heard. She couldn't imagine what she would do if John ever did that to her, if he would ever actually do it. She felt fortunate enough that he had so much trust in her to be with him through these tough times.

"That was the last time Montresser ever saw Arthur Hawkins," finished Jim, before concentrating on his work again.

"Arthur…?" whispered Stormy in shock, it couldn't be. The odds would be astronomical, as Doctor Doppler would say in this situation, "It couldn't be…"

"Wait," said Jim suddenly, looking up at her, "What was that?"

"It's probably nothing," said Stormy, shaking her head, "But I met an Arthur Hawkins once…"

"Where?" asked Jim, suddenly very interested.

"It was at a space port a few years back, not too far outside the Coral Galaxy," started Stormy, her memories playing before her, "My dad and I were stranded there temporarily while we worked up funds to continue travelling. We worked at a small restaurant where my dad cooked while I waited tables. It wasn't flashy or good pay, but it was keeping us alive. One day, this man entered in with a few friends looking for a bite to eat as they had just landed that day. I served them as professionally as I could, but Arthur could be stubborn one. At first, he was just trying to make conversation, wondering why someone my age would be working like that. I tried to keep my distance, not wanting to get to anyone that I wasn't gonna see after a week or so, but after a couple days, I eventually opened up to him. Told him about my dad and me, trying to make our way in the universe. He didn't make me feel so alone. He even told me he had a son about my age, and that when he was able to make it big, he would return and be there for him, like he couldn't have before. I asked him why he had to make such a journey…" Jim was quiet, but Stormy either knew he was listening or too wrapped up in her own memory to care, "He said that he couldn't face the disappointment if he couldn't support his family like his father before him.

"The next few days he stopped by, we chatted like old friends. I never intended on getting to know him like I did, but it happened. I got close to him, he felt like a second father to me. But…"

"What happened then?" prompted Jim.

"One day, pirates attacked," continued Stormy, her memories turning bitter, "they were after Treasure Planet and had found out that Arthur's captain held information regarding it. He went to fight, and I never saw him again. My father and I got out of there as quick as we could, and I never saw him again."

"Oh…" said Jim, getting depressed.

"I've never shared that with anyone, except my dad," finished Stormy, "I'm so sorry, Jim."

"It was the pirates that killed him," said Jim after a moment, "There was nothing you could do."

'If only that were true,' thought Stormy, not wanting to share the end of the memory with him, as that would erase all the progress they had made as friends on this journey. She didn't think she could bear it if Jim found out the truth, about what she was… about what she did.

(AN1)

A few hours later, Jim had fallen asleep after finishing up the last pot and Stormy silently left, not wanting to deal with the emotions welling up inside of her right now. She felt sorry for him, as his dad was taken from him without word ever reaching back to him or his mother. She was fortunate enough to have had John Silver adopt her after her parents were killed, though the circumstances were unusual.

Her thoughts of the past were interrupted when the telltale footsteps of John entered the galley. She went to the doorway to Jim waking up as John headed back upstairs. Jim smiled a bit before heading up after him at a slower pace, obvious still tired, and most likely sore, from all the washing he did. She couldn't help but smile at his smile; it was becoming infectious.

Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to her. This was becoming dangerous. She was getting too close… why did she tell him what happened to his father? How did she meet his father of all people? Something wasn't right. It was too much of a coincidence otherwise. She went to sleep, not knowing how to proceed from here. She had to steel herself for what was to come, and the choices she had to make.

* * *

More days passed, and John eventually convinced Jim to take a long boat out, and even showed him how to pilot one, which didn't take long, as he was a fast learner. Stormy was actually glad for the distraction, as she didn't want to stay near Jim for too long, not until her plan was set. She was getting so close; time was ticking.

However, it wasn't long after Stormy had seen John and Jim return that a HUGE feeling of dread overcame her entire being. Just then, an explosion rocked the ship. As soon as Stormy got her bearings again, Doctor Doppler found out what was happening.

"Oh no!" said the doctor, "The Star, Pomusa, it's going SUPER NOVA!"

"Take evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" said Captain Amelia, getting focused for what's at hand.

"Aye, Captain!" replied Mr. Turnbuckle as he steered the ship away from the dying star.

"All hands fasten your life lines!" ordered Mr. Arrow.

Stormy quickly jumped into action, she went over and grabbed a rope and tied it to a pole in the middle with a complicated, yet durable knot. From there it was a matter of not losing your rope, otherwise you're lost to the void and abyss of space. Soon, star fragments started to make Swiss Cheese out of the sails.

"Secure those sails, Mr. Arrow!" called out the Captain.

"SECURE ALL SAILS!" ordered Mr. Arrow, leaving the crew to head to their proper locations, one of which was on the canon to destroy more chunks heading their way.

Stormy headed up with the rest of the crew, not one thought between any of them of anything personal. This was a fight for survival, and if anyone had a problem with that, then he or she dies first. It wasn't long before a chunk three times the size of the ship was closing in on them.

"Oh crap," said Stormy, "You have got to be kidding me!"

However, the chunk stopped just short of hitting it, as it was being drawn back to where it came from.

"No way! The Star, it's devolving into a BLACK HOLE!" shouted Dr. Doppler.

"And double crap," said Stormy, as she secured a sail's line in front of her, before checking on the others. Once everyone was finished, they started their way back down.

"We're being pulled in!" stained Mr. Turnbuckle, before he was forced to let go of the wheel.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" declared the Captain as she quickly gained control of the steering.

Soon a wave of energy let loose from the hole and nearly sent crewmembers off.

"Blast those waves! They're reclusively erratic!" exclaimed Amelia, trying desperately to hold on.

"They're really not, Captain," countered Dr. Doppler, "There's gonna be another one in 47.2 seconds, followed by the BIGGEST Magilla of them all."

"Perfect, we'll ride that last Magilla out of here!" declared Amelia, glad that a plan could work out at all, let alone so quickly.

"All sails secured Captain!" reported Mr. Arrow.

"Great man! Now release them immediately!" replied Amelia, still a bit giddy from the prospect of what's to happen.

"…Aye, Captain," replied Mr. Arrow, after a moment of trying to figure out what she was planning, "YOU HEARD HER, MEN! UNFURL THOSE SAILS!"

This got some complaints out of the crew, but Stormy just turned around, not wanting to be close to the others right this moment. She returned up on the mast and started to release the sails with the others when she noticed something off… Scroop was right next to Mr. Arrow; something that on any other occasion wouldn't cause as much alarm, but Scroop was known to hold grudges, even against John Silver, his captain. Another wave, more powerful than before, managed to knock the Captain back from the steering wheel for a moment, and managed to knock Mr. Arrow off his feet, sending him tumbling towards the black hole and his demise, if it weren't for the lifeline. Jim had managed to re-tighten them while the others set about releasing the sails again. Stormy looked at Mr. Arrow trying to climb back up and she started up the mast to grab his lifeline, but she saw Scroop grabbing it with a claw and started to slice through it.

"NOOO!" shouted Stormy, jumping after the cut lifeline and grabbing onto it just before it fell out of her reach, "MR. ARROW! I GOT YOU!"

"No! Release me at once or we'll both be sucked in!" shouted back Mr. Arrow.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!" screamed Stormy, hoping this was worth it.

"THAT'S AN ORDER, MS. SILVER!" demanded Mr. Arrow, leaving Stormy no choice but to let go as she got pulled back herself by her father and Jim.

"I got ya Stormy," said Silver as he held both of them close to the mast as they all entered the Black Hole.

For a few moments, there was silence and Stormy thought that they all might have died in the vacuum of the black hole, but suddenly the last wave hit, sending the ship far, far away from the black hole, yet way off course at the same time.

(AN2)

Stormy could hardly believe it. She survived a black hole! It was a tale for the ages, even if no one would believe her. However, the cost of survival came at Mr. Arrow's life. Any positive feelings she may still have had for Scroop (he was an excellent pirate after all) died with that last act. And having Scroop die by the time they found the treasure would give her much satisfaction over what he did. She liked Mr. Arrow; he was kind, yet fair. Admirable qualities to respect.

Soon, everyone was celebrating at such a feat. And their trust in Captain Amelia was slightly more than before. She had earned some respect as well. As they all gathered 'round, Amelia addressed them.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" asked Amelia, feeling some level of confusion at the lack of response, "…Mr. Arrow?"

Suddenly, Scroop approached the Captain with Mr. Arrow's hat in claw. Everyone parted for him that wasn't already out of his way.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost to us," said Scroop, "His lifeline was not secured."

Everyone looked at Jim at this 'revelation'; he had denied it profusely, before running over to where the lifelines were, and one of them was not there.

"I secured all of them!" he insisted, "I made sure!"

Somewhere, deep inside Stormy, one that wanted justice done for this murder, wanted to cry out the truth, but Stormy kept silence. Now was the time.

"I'm sorry, Captain," said Stormy, tears in her eyes, "I tried to save him. Truly I did! But he told me to let go!"

(AN3)

"I'm not blaming you or anyone for this, Ms. Silver," said Captain Amelia, "Mr. Arrow was a… fine spacer. Finer than some of us… could ever hope to be… but he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts; we carry on!"

With that, Amelia headed back up the steps of the bridge while Jim ran off. Stormy called after him, but she was ignored.

"Let me talk to him, dear," said John, "I'll take care of it."

"You and I BOTH know that was murder," replied Stormy bitterly, "Scroop will die if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't go making promises that you can't keep," said John, "You may have bested him in battle, but he could still kill you if your not careful."

"Yeah, I know," replied Stormy, still bitter over what had happened. Sure, it helped cement some trust from the Captain, but losing Mr. Arrow wasn't necessary in doing so. She had to make a decision soon.

"Dad," said Stormy, "You trust me, right?"

"More than the entire crew put together," replied Silver, "You know that."

"I'm gonna need that trust again, now more than ever for when we get there," finished Stormy as she headed back to the galley, she needed some alone time just as much as Silver needed to talk to Jim.

* * *

A couple of days later, Stormy was awoken by Jim pounding on the deck above, trying to get at Morphy. She got ready and walked out, only to find no sign of them. Not two minutes later, the whole crew came down, demanding that they should never have wasted time with this nonsense of being a 'good upstanding crew'.

"We'll move when I says we'll move!" countered John, "And that's when we got the treasure in hand!"

"I say we kill them all now," suggested Scroop.

"Like you killed Mr. Arrow," said Stormy, her anger coming to the surface.

"That was necessary. He was getting too suspicious of us lately," replied Scroop, trying to justify it, but Stormy didn't believe a word of it.

John grabbed him by the throat and throttled him slightly, "I'm Captain of this crew and what I say goes! You pull a stunt like that again and I'll kill you myself!" He then threw Scroop across the room, where the barrel of purps was.

Scroop reached inside for a purp, and grabbed one after a few tries, they had gone through a lot of them during the voyage.

"Strong words from you both," said Scroop, bringing the purp up, "But I know otherwise."

"What are you getting at?" asked John in a dangerous tone.

"It's that boy! Don't tell me I'm lying, because I've seen both of you with him," explained Scroop, playing with the purp a bit before puncturing it, "You've both grown a soft spot for him. Stormy more so than you, Captain… AGH!"

Stormy had enough and pinned Scroop on the ground.

"NOW LISTEN HERE!" raged Stormy, "There is nothing going on! He's just a means to an end, nothing more! You DO remember my talent, don't you…?"

"Of course," admitted Scroop grudgingly, barely struggling against the grip as it was a full submission hold. She had gotten even better than when he lost his position to her, "The Perfect Little Actress, your best feature I might add."

"Listen to her well," said John, "She speaks the truth. I care about one thing only: FLINT'S TROVE! You'd think I'd risk all these years worth of hard work and effort just to let one measly little, snot-nosed boy stop me! Neither of us has gone soft!"

Just then, the lookout spotted something in the distance. It was Treasure Planet, and he was quick to announce it to the ship.

"PLANET HO!" yelled the lookout.

Everyone changed gears at the and headed out up top. There, John tried to bring out his mini-telescope, but he left it below.

"I'll get it dad," said Stormy, before heading back down and finding Jim standing there, out in the open, like a sheep right before a slaughter, "Jim, what are you doing here?"

"Stormy," said John, having followed her, "Let me talk to Jimbo, okay?"

Stormy nodded, before walking away with a curious look on her face. Did John plan to…?

It wasn't a minute later when she heard the whistle, and knew her second phase had to be initiated now. As the others headed upstairs, after the map, she headed down. She was smart, and it was time she proved it. It's going to take a lot of bluff to get Jim to listen to her, but maybe once they got down to the planet she would have time. Suddenly, a blast from above got her attention, and she was suddenly the landing zone of three people.

"Get off!" she demanded, but the three of them didn't pay her that much attention, as they were trying to escape.

She made to follow them as she heard her crew behind her. Suddenly, the door was shut and she had to jump as to not run right into it. They forced their way into the door and guns started blazing at just about anything that moved. Stormy headed straight towards where Jim was, as he was chasing Morphy.

"Jim, you gotta listen!" started Stormy, before getting a angry glare her way.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, pirate!" said Jim, pushing past her and after Morphy.

John came and both him and Jim started to call for Morphy, making him confused as to whom to give the map too. He then decided to hide with the map. John tried to reach for it, but the damage to his leg from Jim earlier stalled him just long enough for him to grab it and head towards the boat. John changed to his gun and aimed at Jim, only for Stormy to startle him by changing the direction at the last second.

"NO! I won't let you kill him, dad!" said Stormy, panting hard.

"This is treason!" said John, getting up slowly, "I've taken care of you for thirteen years! And you decided NOW of all times to BETRAY ME, YOUR OWN FATHER!"

"I finally found something worth more than treasure!" countered Stormy, before heading to the long boat and jumping in as it was falling.

Stormy barely landed inside as Jim landed on the side as the ship hit the doorway underneath it and the long boat started falling towards the planet's surface. Captain Amelia started to steer the boat away from the ship and towards the planet, but the cannon from earlier shot at the boat's engine; injuring Amelia and leaving them to crash land on the planet.

"Triple crap," sighed Stormy as the ship stared to cool down from the crash.

(AN4)

(Chapter End)

Okay, second of three, maybe four, chapters. Looking forward to the next one? Same here! Until then… See you for Digimon!

AN1: And I'm gonna leave that for next time. Any guesses?

AN2: Slingshot maneuver! Works wonders, doesn't it?

AN3: There will always be orders we don't like, but we still follow them. Seriously, anyone who doesn't understand this has never experienced or observed this at all. Anyone who has…? It's never easy, is it?

AN4: Humor is all in the timing… isn't it?

Later,

RDF1


	3. Calm before the Storm

And we are back! (Stupid OCs)

Okay, here we go, once more into Treasure Planet!

Let's go!

Just a reminder, after this fic is done, I will be doing Gohan with the Avengers! Also, on a side note, if you guys want me to add in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., I can. It won't be the full series, unless you really want to, but it can be added for fun, since it continues Coulson's story. Not to mention Captain America 2. (Not Thor 2, cause that's very self-contained.)

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_It wasn't a minute later when she heard the whistle, and knew her second phase had to be initiated now. As the others headed upstairs, after the map, she headed down. She was smart, and it was time she proved it. It's going to take a lot of bluff to get Jim to listen to her, but maybe once they got down to the planet she would have time. Suddenly, a blast from above got her attention, and she was suddenly the landing zone of three people._

"_Get off!" she demanded, but the three of them didn't pay her that much attention, as they were trying to escape._

_She made to follow them as she heard her crew behind her. Suddenly, the door was shut and she had to jump as to not run right into it. They forced their way into the door and guns started blazing at just about anything that moved. Stormy headed straight towards where Jim was, as he was chasing Morphy._

"_Jim, you gotta listen!" started Stormy, before getting an angry glare her way._

"_I don't want to hear anything from you, pirate!" said Jim, pushing past her and after Morphy._

_John came and both him and Jim started to call for Morphy, making him confused as to whom to give the map too. He then decided to hide with the map. John tried to reach for it, but the damage to his leg from Jim earlier stalled him just long enough for him to grab it and head towards the boat. John changed to his gun and aimed at Jim, only for Stormy to startle him by changing the direction at the last second._

"_NO! I won't let you kill him, dad!" said Stormy, panting hard._

"_This is treason!" said John, getting up slowly, "I've taken care of you for thirteen years! And you decided NOW of all times to BETRAY ME, YOUR OWN FATHER!"_

"_I finally found something worth more than treasure!" countered Stormy, before heading to the long boat and jumping in as it was falling._

_Stormy barely landed inside as Jim landed on the side as the ship hit the doorway underneath it and the long boat started falling towards the planet's surface. Captain Amelia started to steer the boat away from the ship and towards the planet, but the cannon from earlier shot at the boat's engine; injuring Amelia and leaving them to crash land on the planet._

"_Triple crap," sighed Stormy as the ship stared to cool down from the crash._

(Recap End)

With some effort, Stormy and Jim managed to lift up the boat and moved it on its side, giving some breathing room for all four of them.

"My," started Doppler, trying to get his bearings again, "that was… more fun than I ever wanted to have…"

"Not one of my… more gossamer landings," added Amelia, before collapsing again from her injured Ribs.

"I got you!" said Stormy, catching her before she hit the floor, Doppler coming to help her instantly.

"Get away from her, Pirate," warned Jim, trying to separate the two of them.

"Let her be," replied Amelia, sending a glare at him, "She saved your life. Show some respect!"

"She's a pirate! Her 'DAD' was going to kill me!" said Jim, "You think we can trust her just like that!?"

"She attempted to save Mr. Arrow, at the cost of her own life," replied Amelia evenly, "she even went against her own father just to save you! I think that warrants a chance for her to explain. But later… right now, the map, Mr. Hawkins."

Jim grumbled, but complied. He pulled it out, only for it to change into Morphy.

"Morph!?" said Jim and Stormy at the same time.

"If you're here, then where's the map?" asked Stormy.

Morphy told them that he switched places with the map, and that it was back on the ship.

"Oh, great!" exclaimed Jim, "Now we're in trouble!"

(AN1)

Suddenly, they heard the other long boat in the air, searching for them.

"We need to get out of here, find a place to hole up for the time being," ordered Amelia, before handing Jim a gun, "Two things, Mr. Hawkins: Scout ahead and don't shoot Stormy."

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Jim in frustration.

"Stormy, I…" started Amelia, before pain gripped her again.

"That's enough for now," said Doppler, "Let's take a look at that."

"Let me help," said Stormy, before Jim grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with me, where I can keep an eye on you," glared Jim.

"Mr. Hawkins!" grunted out the Captain, before Doppler stopped her.

"Jim, just don't make a rash decision," he said, looking at Jim with a meaningful look, "We need all the help we can get."

"You can let go now," said Stormy, taking back her hand and headed out, with Jim right behind her.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were out of earshot when Jim spoke up.

"You've got one chance to explain yourself," he said, "If I don't like it, I'll take my chances without you."

"You wouldn't dare," smirked Stormy, better aware of the situation, "My father would kill you on the spot if I died. Even IF I betrayed him, I'm still his daughter. If nothing else, he would want to punish me himself for this. Now, as we got a few minutes, I suppose I should explain myself."

"That would be a start," prompted Jim.

"I can guess that you heard pretty much the entire meeting, right?" asked Stormy, getting a nod in return, "Scroop wasn't lying when he said my 'Miss Perfect Little Actress' was the best feature about me. I've played that part perfectly for over five years. I would play innocent, get people to believe whatever sob story I made up, and then leave them in the lurch in some of the most 'deadly' circumstances. But that's all it is, an 'act'. Even around these pirates, I'm still acting. I pretend to be one of them just so they don't get suspicious of what I'm really after."

(AN2)

"And what's that?" asked Jim.

'That's right,' thought Stormy, mentally smirking, 'keep asking those questions…'

"Treasure Planet," she replied aloud, "With that much money, I can buy off any amount of crimes against me in the past and just live in peace. Maybe settle down in a quiet town, away from most of the Galaxy. I've grown tired of Pirating, but it's not something too easy to get out of, especially when you've grown up in the business like I have thanks to my dad, John Silver."

"So, that's why you went against your dad, finally? You were fed up with the 'act'?"

"Yes and no," sighed Stormy, "I've met a lot of guys out there, but none of them were anything like you. I can see something special in you." She turned towards him, an honest smile on her face, "You are one of a kind, and in this Galaxy, that's a rare thing to come by. I like you, Jim. I like you a lot, and I just couldn't live with myself if you had died, not after all you did you on this voyage."

"But why me? I'm not anyone special. It was pure luck that I was able to figure out the map like that.

"You are special, your father made that much clear," said Stormy, in a sterner voice than usual, "He may have not made enough time for you, but what he saw, he knew was just the beginning. He just didn't make time to be there to experience it with you."

Before Jim could counter-argue, they heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. Jim pulled out his pistol while Stormy got out her own pistol, having kept it since 'acquiring' it from the armory. Suddenly, a robot, which had seen better days, if not years, jumped out of the bushes and tackled Jim to the ground.

"OH! THANK THE STARS! I'M SAVED!" shouted the robot.

"Robot, get off my comrade RIGHT now and I won't turn you to scrap!" ordered Stormy.

"OH!" replied the Robot, getting up, only to grab onto her in return, surprising her, "I just want to hug you and squeeze you…!"

(AN3)

"That's enough out of you!" interrupted Stormy, trying to get the robot off of her, much to Jim's amusement, "Oh, grow up, Hawkins!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" said the robot after a few seconds, finally letting go of them both, "It's just, I've been marooned on this rock for so long! I mean; I've lost track of the years! After about a hundred or so, it's likely ANYONE can go _**NUTS!**_"

"Fair point," deadpanned Stormy with a bit of an understanding look. Robots with humanistic qualities tend to suffer from Human Psychiatric Problems as well. It didn't help that a couple years back, she met another robot that had been lost for ten years and even then he wasn't acting half as bad as the one before her.

"I guess I should introduce myself," said the robot, before stuttering, trying to get his name to appear in his (slightly empty) head.

Morph turned into the robot, only to have a Chicken popping in and out of his head, translating into 'This guy is Coo Coo!'

'Very accurate, Morphy,' thought Stormy, when the robot finally cried out in realization.

"BEN! That's my name. BEN, short for: Bio-Electronic Navigator," said BEN.

"My name's Jim," said Jim.

"And I'm Stormy," added Stormy, keeping her pistol in her free hand while the other one was being shaken by BEN alongside Jim's.

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy and Zappy!" replied BEN, giving them nicknames in record time (for a robot).

(AN4)

"It's Jim! (And Stormy!) Look, I'm really sorry, but we gotta to find someplace to hide from these pirates, so…" started Jim, before BEN cut him off.

"PIRATES!? Pirates you say!" said BEN, getting Stormy's attention, "Don't get me started on those backstabbing, traitorous swine! Why, even Captain Flint…!"

"Flint!?" said Stormy, Jim echoing her, "You knew Captain Flint!?"

"But how…?" asked Jim.

"Hundred years of exile, Jimmy," said Stormy, taking in the teasing immediately, "Hundred years. Flints trove is at LEAST that old, and this IS Treasure Planet!"

"Then he knows where the treasure is!" said Jim, only for Stormy to subtly roll her eyes, "Do you know where the treasure is?"

"Treasure," said BEN, trying to access Memory protocol, only to come up with fragments, "Trea-treasure-ure, buried… buried in the cen-centroid… centroid of the Mech-Mechanism! Then, this big-big door; it was opening and closing so much it makes you head spin!"

"That's enough!" said Stormy, "your making MY head hurt just saying it that way."

"Sorry! I-I get like that when I'm trying to access incomplete memories," said BEN, calming down before he could short-circuit, "If you hadn't stopped me, I would be reset back to zero-point. A day of memory forever lost."

(AN5)

"Sounds harsh," commented Jim wryly, "Alright, see you later!"

But, even as Jim tried to leave, even HE couldn't help but feel the saddest eyes this side of the Universe: THE PUPPY DOG EYES!

"James Hawkins!" said Stormy, getting in front of him and pointed a finger at his chest, "How DARE you ignore this opportunity!?"

"What opportunity?" countered Jim, "He's obviously not going to be able to help us. Let's just keep moving before your dad catches up with us."

"Who better to help us than a robot who's been here a hundred years and knows every nook and cranny to hide in?" reverse-countered Stormy, getting a triumphant look when Jim got a look of realization on his face, "Now, BEN, can you help us find a suitable hiding spot?"

"Sure," replied BEN, "But first, I need to get my oil changed. I'm about ten-thousand steps overdue!"

(AN6)

"Actually, that is just what we need!" said Jim, "Stormy, get the others! I'll stay with BEN until you get back."

"Sure…" said Stormy sarcastically, "I'll just turn my back on you while you still have a loaded gun. Remember that trust issue we still haven't worked through just yet?"

"Remember calling me 'comrade', Zappy?" replied Jim, smirking back at her.

"Compared to 'enemy of my enemy', it's pretty high on the compliment scale!" countered Stormy, getting a bit smug.

"Fine, I'll go," sighed Jim, not wanting to go in circles and waste time, "Just don't go signaling them, or I WILL kill you."

Stormy let him get out of earshot, before whispering in a smirk, "You can try, Jimbo, you can certainly try."

* * *

It didn't take long for Jim to find the others, but it took up to an hour to get Amelia over to BEN's house, BEN giving small talk about Doppler and Amelia.

"Sorry, we don't drink," said Doppler, "And we're not a couple."

'Yeah, and Jim and I have it SO much better,' remarked Stormy in her head as she sat down. This wasn't gonna be easy. Her dad STILL hasn't found her, not to mention getting Jim away so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire, they still needed him alive, 'Sad to say that I'm _truly_ starting to like Jim for real. Scroop wasn't wrong, I am going soft, and all too soon too.'

"These markings are practically identical to the map," noted Dr. Doppler, taking in the roof, "This Civilization must have been advanced!"

"Now, Mr. Hawkins, defend this post with your life!" ordered Amelia, "And Miss Silver…"

"Okay, everything's good. Now listen to me: stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still. You need your rest."

"I don't believe I've noticed before, but you look handsome when you take command," complimented Amelia, but that could be the numbness talking.

"HEY LOOK!" shouted BEN, doing EXACTLY the opposite of what they wanted, "MORE PEOPLE! I'm glad we found your friends! HEY FELLAS! OVER HERE!"

Less than a second later, BEN was dodging laser fire until Jim pulled him down. Stormy took the position next to Jim and counter-fired, having a bit more luck that Jim and stunning a couple of them.

"HOLD FIRE! This isn't how it's gonna go down!" ordered Captain Silver, "Save your blasted Ammo already!"

"Bout time he showed up," said Stormy as Jim reloaded his pistol.

"What was that?" asked Jim.

"Dad's got a bit of habit of finding me if I ever get away from him for too long. He can't track me, but he gets very lucky at times," explained Stormy, and Jim couldn't find fault in that logic.

"Stormy! I know you're up there!" said Silver just loud enough, "I'm calling Parley, so get down here with Jimbo so we can discuss this like civil folk."

"Bargaining for the map no doubt," said Amelia, "Of all the ways this could go down…"

"That's enough," said Doppler, cutting her off, "Now, about this Parley?"

(AN7)

"Parley: Pirates get to talk with an opposing person or group without outside interference," informed Stormy, before getting a smile on her face, "Which means we can buy time."

Jim, Stormy, and Morph walked out, 100 percent safe due to Parley, and met up with Captain Silver.

"With Amelia injured, it does come down to the two of ya and that Doc of yours," said Silver, sitting down with his leg still causing him trouble, "I didn't want them to fire at your ship, honest."

"Dad, here," said Stormy, getting down and looking at the damage.

"It's not so bad," said Silver, "It's healing up on its own. I've got my repair program still, dearie."

"You said 'Parley', now talk," said Jim in a sterner tone than either Silver had heard.

"I'm sure Stormy told you about that meeting you overheard, right?" started Silver.

"Yeah. Her word that she didn't mean anything bad against me," replied Jim, "Not much to go on since she left me to face you alone."

"She mentioned being an actress, right?" asked Silver, getting a grudging nod, "This crew doesn't care much for true camaraderie, and they'd as soon as kill us the moment they don't like what we're doing. We got to keep up the charade just to keep them in line!"

"You heard Scroop," said Stormy, turning to Jim, "He's the one they look to whenever we aren't the 'epitome of leadership' to them."

"But, if you, me, and Stormy here play our parts right…" continued Silver, "Then the three of us can come out of this scene alive and rich! Each of us: a **FULL** third of the treasure, instead of splitting it sixteen different ways."

"He does have a point," said Stormy, getting up, satisfied that the repair program was working.

"Yeah," remarked Jim, feigning interest, though only Stormy caught it, being the 'actress' that she was.

"All you got to do is get me that map, and it's the three of us from here on out," finished John, holding out his mechanical hand, a bad sign according to Stormy's slight reaction.

"Heh," scoffed Jim, "And to think, I almost fell for it twice. You told me to chart my own course, and the light would be coming off MY sails. What a joke! The only truth you told me was to stick to it! And that's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna make sure you don't see one DRABLOON of **MY** treasure!"

"THAT TREASURE IS OWED ME,_ BY THUNDA!_" countered John enraged.

"**Well, try to get it **_**without MY **__**MAP, BY THUNDA!**_" replied Jim with equal ferocity.

"You still haven't learned to pick your fights yet, have you?" remarked John, only for Stormy to get between them, looking him dead in the eye.

'Give me time. I can get all of them for you, just trust me,' her eyes said.

"Fine, here's the long and short of the Parley," said John, getting up with some difficulty and spoke with authority, "Either I get that Map by SUNRISE TOMORROW, or I use the Ship's cannons to wipe out this miserable pile of scrap from this planet with ALL of you in it!"

"Agreed," said Stormy, as Jim was still too angry to respond.

"Morphy, come along now!" said John, trying to get his friend back, his only friend left.

(AN8)

Morphy only shrank further behind Jim in fright of how his friend was acting. John walked off, defeated and tired, as well as grumpy.

"What was that?" asked Jim as he found his voice as they walked back up the hill, "Why did you agree to that?"

"Cause it's either we have time to find the map to actually bargain to survive, or fight to the death with no map in hand. This is what Dad's talking about when choosing the fight. This way, we have an legitimate shot."

Jim finally understood the implications as they got back to BEN's house.

"So, about this 'trust issue' between us…?" started Jim after a few minutes.

"Forget it. We have more important business right now," replied Stormy, though a part of her wanted to listen to what he had to say, "I'm taking a nap. Wake me up in a few hours."

With that, Stormy lay down as best she could against the cold metal, and after several minutes, relaxed enough to fall asleep.

* * *

It wasn't too long before they discussed their options, most of them ended up with death, until BEN came up with an idea.

"Well, since Jim needs some alone time, I'll just slip out the back door…"

"What did you say?" asked Jim.

BEN then led Jim over to his 'back door'.

"Yeah, I get this delightful breeze through here," informed Ben as they opened it, revealing a HUGH drop down with several pipes and metallic walls and platforms to show for it. Unfortunately, the wind and slight groan of the metal woke Stormy up.

'That's not good,' thought Stormy, trying not to alert Jim or BEN, 'that breeze is WAY too cold for me to get back to sleep.'

"What is all this stuff?" asked Jim.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run throughout the course of this ENTIRE planet?" replied BEN, "NOT A CLUE!"

'Machinery…?' thought Stormy, her mind now in a storm itself piecing together the situation before her, 'Okay, that explains why the treasure could never be found. You can't exactly DIG for something through all that metal.'

"Doc! I found a way out," said Jim, jumping up on the sides of the 'door', "I'll be back… with the map!"

(AN9)

"Jim!" said Stormy, who couldn't wait any longer, jumped up and approached him, "There's gotta be another way! You can't go there on your own!"

"I won't be alone. BEN's going with me!"

"But what about…" tried Stormy, before Jim shushed her with a finger to her mouth, causing her to fight off a blush.

"I need you here, to protect them," said Jim, "That 'Trust issue'? I 'trust' you to keep them safe while I'm gone."

Stormy couldn't help herself. She brought down his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't die on me, okay?" asked Stormy quietly, unlike any personality she had been before.

"Okay," replied Jim, holding his hand where the kiss was, "I promise you that."

With that, Jim, Morphy, and BEN left out the 'back door' and headed towards Pirate camp, intent on taking their boat up to the ship to find the map.

'Why!' screamed Stormy in her head, her thoughts now TRULY a storm, violently fighting itself over her two sides: her pirate self, and her true self, deep inside, 'I can't believe I'm doing this! Not again!'

(AN10)

'I don't know if I can do this,' thought Stormy, 'But if I don't, then I'm dead, by the crew or John and Jim; I'll be a dead girl.'

In a fitful state, she couldn't sleep a wink, and decided to keep watch out the front door. A few hours later, shortly before the first light, John came back into view, looking at her through his cyborg eye. She gave the signal and they all came up the hill, Doppler and Amelia sound asleep. Quietly, they bound and gagged both of them, before turning on Stormy as well. This was apart of the plan, but she had to struggle at least a little bit to make it look real. With the gag over her mouth, she couldn't speak, but she didn't have to, at least not until Jim attempted to bargain for her. From there, phase three could begin.

(Chapter End)

Well, that didn't take long, now did it? You can tell which story I take more interest in right now, don't you? Digimon will get better; it just takes like a dozen or so episodes for us to get there.

As for the rest of this fic, it'll go another two chapters most likely. Then, we move onto something a bit more interesting: Gohan fighting alongside the Avengers!

Author Notes…

AN1: For some reason, this was Aladdin inspired… weird.

AN2: This scene is important. I developed it VERY early on, so it may clash with what's happening, but I put it where it could have the most space without forcing a scene to be delayed. Same thing happens later.

AN3: AND NAME YOU GEORGE! (Nightmare fuel for those that got terrified easily of these characters) For everyone else, funny scene, or at least it should be.

AN4: Well, technically Stormy is ALREADY a nickname, so I needed something!

AN5: Yeah, changing that because the memory reset joke just isn't funny, at least to me it isn't.

AN6: The in-joke of Machinery and Oil Changes being not unlike people and restrooms! LOLZ!

AN7: Pirate Code. It fits, doesn't it?

AN8: This doesn't include family. Stormy is family and that's separate from friends. Besides, Stormy and John are working together on a plan.

AN9: A la Terminator… (silence) What!? I'm making references left and right, you think I couldn't put in a 'Terminator' reference…?

AN10: Insert signature song of Meg from Hercules Movie. 'I won't say I'm in love', only a mental version.

Thanks for reading! I like it when I get reviews (and who doesn't), but to see that you're reading this is enough (at least for now… LOLZ!).

Later,

RDF1


End file.
